A Kendall And Jo Love Story Change Of Plans
by rockongurlxo
Summary: Unfortunately not such good news is happening Jo was really hoping that what kendall and her have planned would happen. Find what it was that they planned that changes into another plan.
1. Chapter 1

*Kendall wakes up the next morning and decides to call Jo dials the number and waits for an answer.*

Jo's POV

"Hello?"

Kendall's POV

"Good morning beautiful."

Jo's POV

"Good morning handsome."

Kendall's POV

"Did you sleep well?"

Jo's POV

"Yeah I Kind of did a little a little restless cause the baby was kicking a little last night. What about you?"

Kendall's POV

"I slept well I couldn't stop thinking about you last night."

Jo's POV

"Aww I couldn't stop thinking about you last night either."

Kendall's POV

"This explains why we love each other so much the fact that we can't stop thinking about each other."

Jo's POV

"Yeah so what time does Griffin want to see you because I was thinking the baby shower could be held at 3pm?"

Kendall's POV

"Oh crap I forgot to ask I should call him to ask its 9am right now."

Jo's POV

"Call him now you can call me back when you're done with the call."

Kendall's POV

"Okay bye Jo."

Jo's POV

"Bye Kendall."

Kendall's POV

*ends call.*

Jo's POV

*ends call.*

Kendall's POV

*calls Griffin's telephone in his office.*

Griffin's POV

"Hello?"

Kendall's POV

"Hey this is Kendall I wanted to call to know what time you want us to be over at your office."

Griffin's POV

"I want you guys over now but hurry up.."

Kendall's POV

"Okay bye." *ends call*

Griffin's POV

*ends call*

Kendall's POV

*quickly calls Jo back* "hello Jo Griffin wants

Us to go to his office to do things for him now."

Jo's POV

"Well that's good that means there is a chance that we can

Have the baby shower today."

Kendall's POV

"Yeah but he said to hurry up so I have to go I will call you back

when he is done torturing us with getting things for him and doing stuff for him."

Jo's POV

"Okay bye Kendall talk to you later."

Kendall's POV

"bye I love you"

Jo's POV

"I love you too bye."

Kendall's POV

*ends call.*

Jo's POV

*ends call.*

Kendall's POV

*gets ready gets dressed brushes teeth puts shoes and wakes up the guys*

Kendall's POV

You guys Griffin wants us to do things for him like give him what he needs to pay back for the stuff we broke in his office. So you need to hurry up and get ready because I'm done getting ready. I'm not sure yet what the things he wants us to do for him. Or the things he wants us to bring to him. But we will find out so get ready quick.

Jame's POV Logan's POV Carlo's POV

Got it.

*they all get changed we leave the suite without telling mama knight because she is still asleep and it still kind of early in the morning anyways it's still only 9am. I get in the passenger seat and the guys crawl into the car behind the seat next me. I drive to Rocque records I park the car we get out and enter Rocque records. We walk by to Griffin's office I knock first to not be rude.*

Griffin's POV

*gets up and walks over to his door and opens it*

Kendall's POV

Hey we are here to do work for you remember the phone call?

Griffin's POV

Yeah I remember come in and I will tell you what I need you dogs to do for me.

Kendall's POV Carlo's POV Jame's POV Logan's POV

*Walks in Griffin's office.*

Griffin's POV

*gets all envelopes that are for paying bills from his basket of other mail that isn't about paying for stuff.* I want you dogs to right pay my bills.

*we all take turns paying for his bills and after a while like 1 hour we were done cause there was so much envelopes that had bills that needed to be paid. And Griffin just sits there watching us do it like he is watching us sing to him in a studio. We walk towards him.*

Kendall's POV Jame's POV Carlo's POV Logan's POV

*puts envelopes with bills in them and put them on his desk.* done.

Griffin's POV

Excellent. Now I want you dogs to go get me a new book since one of you dogs ripped the pages of my FAVORITE book. The book was called "The wall street journal." So one of you dogs go get it. And the other task is that one of you dogs needs to get me a regular black cup of coffee. So one of you dogs need to go to a coffee place and buy me it. Since one of you dogs broke my coffee machine in my office. And the third task is that one of you dogs needs to go to my house and get me a pair of black pants. Because my pants are cold again.

Kendall's POV

None of us broke your coffee machine it was Katie but she doesn't to help out I was the one who planned this and how on earth is she going to be able to pay bills she is 10 years old. But yes sir we will do these things for you. Anything to pay for your forgiveness. And so that you can remind Gustavo about doing some singles for our albums without be scared or worried to.

Griffin's POV

Well go on now before I change my mind of forgiving you dogs.

*we walk out of Griffin's office I go to the coffee place and get him a cup of black coffee. James and Carlos are in Griffin's house getting him a pair of black pants they realize in all his draws but one has all black pants. Logan goes to the book store and buys him the book called "the wall street journal." We drive all the way back to Griffin's office. To give him the stuff we bought and got from his house. He takes off his pants right in front of us to change into the warmer pants. He drinks the coffee he makes a sound effect once he drinks it "aahh." meaning he likes the coffee. He reads the "the wall street journal."

Jame's POV

Anything else old man?

Griffin's POV

Yes one more thing one of you dogs got to call the massage therapist to make an appointment so I can get a back massage.

Jame's POV

I'll do it *takes cellphone out and calls the massage therapist and wait for an answer.*

Massage therapist's POV

"Hello?"

Jame's POV

"Hi I'd like to make an appointment for Arthur Griffin."

Massage therapist's POV

"Okay does he want to be seen today?"

Jame's POV

"Yes."

Massage therapist's POV

"Is 3pm fine with Arthur Griffin?"

Jame's POV

"I don't know just wait a minute." Griffin

Griffin's POV

"Yes?"

Jame's POV

"Is 3pm to see the massage therapist fine with you."

Griffin's POV

"Yes."

Jame's POV

"Mam I am back Griffin said that it's fine he can come see you at 3pm."

Massage Therapist's POV

"Okay great I will make sure he is put in the computer."

Jame's POV

"Okay bye."

Massage Therapist's POV

"Bye." *ends call*

Jame's POV

*ends call.*

Jame's POV

Well I made the appointment can we go now?

Griffin's POV

No but I forgive you dogs just never break any of my stuff again got it? But you guys need to get started on your singles now

For your albums it has been too long of a wait so you can't skip any more days. And one of the albums needs to be done today.

Kendall's POV

*sighs.*

Kendall's POV Jame's POV Carlo's Logan's POV

Yes Griffin.

Griffin's POV

Good let me call Gustavo and Kelly that they need her to be right now so you guys can do all the singles for the album today. *Calls Gustavo first.*

Gustavo's POV

"Hello?" 

Griffin's POV

"Hi it's Arthur Griffin and I need you and Kelly to come to the studio right now to record some singles with Big Time Rush."

Gustavo's POV

"Alright I will try to come as soon as possible."

Griffin's POV

"Good cause if you come late you'll be let off the hook with a warning but if you be late an again you'll be finished."

Gustavo's POV

"Yes sir. I'm on my way bye."

Griffin's POV

*ends call.*

Gustavo's POV

*ends call.*

Kendall's POV

Griffin can I call my girlfriend to let her know our plans is canceled.

Griffin's POV

Okay but hurry don't get attached to the phone just call her to tell her you guy's plans are canceled.

*gets phone again and calls Kelly.*

Kendall's POV

Got it sir. * walks out of Griffin's office calls Jo waits for an answer.*

Jo's POV

"Hello?"

Kendall's POV

"Hey Jo I got some bad news."

Jo's POV

"What the bad news?"

Kendall's POV

"We just finished working for Griffin like did stuff for him. He wants us me and Carlos Logan and James to do some singles for our albums and wants one of them to be done today. So we can't have the baby shower today. I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do about it you know how Griffin is wants an album right away so pretty much straining us. Maybe we can have the baby shower tomorrow even though he's going to want another one all finished tomorrow too. Like maybe he will make us come in super early because he did make us come in early to work for him but obviously not early enough."

Jo's POV

*sigh.* "it's okay I understand we can try tomorrow let's just hope he makes you guys come in super early. Because there is not a whole lot of time left with my pregnancy I feel like I'm getting more and more huger every day because of the pregnancy I'm gaining so much weight. We still need to take me to another appointment to see an ultra sound lady to check on the baby once more."

Kendall's POV

"I know I hope so too I hope he makes us wake up super early even though one of us is probably going to wake up on the wrong side or have a mood swing."

Jo's POV

"hah yeah one of you guys well I better let you go your boss is probably getting mad because your probably taking too long so bye talk to you tomorrow."

Kendall's POV

"Bye I love you."

Jo's POV

"Bye I love you too." *ends call*

Kendall's POV

*ends call and walks back into Griffin's office.*

Griffin's POV

*groans* what is taking Gustavo and Kelly so long!

Gustavo's POV

*in the limo*

Limo

*stops outside of Kelly's house.*

Gustavo's POV

*Calls Kelly."

Kelly's POV

"Hello?"

Gustavo's POV

"Hey Kelly the limo is outside so get in so we can go and not be late because I bet Griffin is thinking we taking too long so come outside and get in right now."

Kelly's POV

"Alright" *walks out the door closes and locks it. And quickly gets in the limo.*

Limo

*drives straight to Rocque Records.*

10 minutes later

Limo

*pulls into the drive way of the parking lot of Rocque Records.*

The person drove the limo gets out and opens the door for us. We

Get out and quickly walk into Rocque Records. We walk towards Griffin's office it was opened. We walk in office letting him know we are here.*

Gustavo's POV Kelly's POV

We're here.

Griffin's POV

Okay great go to the studio with the guys to

Get started with the album!

Gustavo's POV Kelly's POV

Yes sir. *gets the guys to follow them to the studio they walk towards studio and starting doing some singles for one album.*

Oh, it's gonna be a big night

We're gonna have a good time

It's gonna be a big big big big big night

1 2 3 all my boys and girls we're gonna party like it's the end of the world let's get it started

Started started whoa oh Waitin' on the weekend it's Friday night we're gonna get dressed up for the time of our lives let's get it started started started

Oh yeah

(Oh, yeah Oh, yeah)

Oh yeah

(Oh, yeah Oh, yeah)

So tell who I'm supposed to be?

What I gotta do to get you close to me?

If I run away will you follow me?

C'mon C'mon C'mon

(Oh, yeah)

I see you standing there all alone

Knowing you been wanting me to say hello

Cause when the lights go flashing everybody tonight

It's on, it's on, it's on,

Say anything you want I turn the music on

Cause baby we ain't going nowhere I'll leave

It all behind to be with you tonight and everybody's

Screaming oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah

'Cause the world stops when I put arms around you,

Around you, oh, woah and nothing even matters

And nothing even matters it's like one for the haters

And two for all those who shut us down, they don't really know

There ain't nothing they

Can do to tear us apart, no I don't care about the money,

I don't care about the clothes when we are together anything goes

Cause we don't need to prove what we feel in our hearts, no

The wall we built together there ain't no way knocking it over

We'll be here forever Get closer, and closer, baby

'Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you oh, woah

And nothing even matters, woah

And nothing even matters

**we finish all the singles in one day we walk back our suite tired and throats are sore we plop on the couch and watch TV for a little while till it was late. It was late so they all headed to bed.**

**what will happen on the next chapter? Find out I might be finished with it tomorrow I don't know.**


	2. Chapter 3

*Kendall wakes up the next morning and decides to call Jo dials the number and waits for an answer.*

Jo's POV

"Hello?"

Kendall's POV

"Good morning beautiful."

Jo's POV

"Good morning handsome."

Kendall's POV

"Did you sleep well?"

Jo's POV

"Yeah I Kind of did a little a little restless cause the baby was kicking a little last night. What about you?"

Kendall's POV

"I slept well I couldn't stop thinking about you last night."

Jo's POV

"Aww I couldn't stop thinking about you last night either."

Kendall's POV

"This explains why we love each other so much the fact that we can't stop thinking about each other."

Jo's POV

"Yeah so what time does Griffin want to see you because I was thinking the baby shower could be held at 3pm?"

Kendall's POV

"Oh crap I forgot to ask I should call him to ask its 9am right now."

Jo's POV

"Call him now you can call me back when you're done with the call."

Kendall's POV

"Okay bye Jo."

Jo's POV

"Bye Kendall."

Kendall's POV

*ends call.*

Jo's POV

*ends call.*

Kendall's POV

*calls Griffin's telephone in his office.*

Griffin's POV

"Hello?"

Kendall's POV

"Hey this is Kendall I wanted to call to know what time you want us to be over at your office."

Griffin's POV

"I want you guys over now but hurry up.."

Kendall's POV

"Okay bye." *ends call*

Griffin's POV

*ends call*

Kendall's POV

*quickly calls Jo back* "hello Jo Griffin wants

Us to go to his office to do things for him now."

Jo's POV

"Well that's good that means there is a chance that we can

Have the baby shower today."

Kendall's POV

"Yeah but he said to hurry up so I have to go I will call you back

when he is done torturing us with getting things for him and doing stuff for him."

Jo's POV

"Okay bye Kendall talk to you later."

Kendall's POV

"bye I love you"

Jo's POV

"I love you too bye."

Kendall's POV

*ends call.*

Jo's POV

*ends call.*

Kendall's POV

*gets ready gets dressed brushes teeth puts shoes and wakes up the guys*

Kendall's POV

You guys Griffin wants us to do things for him like give him what he needs to pay back for the stuff we broke in his office. So you need to hurry up and get ready because I'm done getting ready. I'm not sure yet what the things he wants us to do for him. Or the things he wants us to bring to him. But we will find out so get ready quick.

Jame's POV Logan's POV Carlo's POV

Got it.

*they all get changed we leave the suite without telling mama knight because she is still asleep and it still kind of early in the morning anyways it's still only 9am. I get in the passenger seat and the guys crawl into the car behind the seat next me. I drive to Rocque records I park the car we get out and enter Rocque records. We walk by to Griffin's office I knock first to not be rude.*

Griffin's POV

*gets up and walks over to his door and opens it*

Kendall's POV

Hey we are here to do work for you remember the phone call?

Griffin's POV

Yeah I remember come in and I will tell you what I need you dogs to do for me.

Kendall's POV Carlo's POV Jame's POV Logan's POV

*Walks in Griffin's office.*

Griffin's POV

*gets all envelopes that are for paying bills from his basket of other mail that isn't about paying for stuff.* I want you dogs to right pay my bills.

*we all take turns paying for his bills and after a while like 1 hour we were done cause there was so much envelopes that had bills that needed to be paid. And Griffin just sits there watching us do it like he is watching us sing to him in a studio. We walk towards him.*

Kendall's POV Jame's POV Carlo's POV Logan's POV

*puts envelopes with bills in them and put them on his desk.* done.

Griffin's POV

Excellent. Now I want you dogs to go get me a new book since one of you dogs ripped the pages of my FAVORITE book. The book was called "The wall street journal." So one of you dogs go get it. And the other task is that one of you dogs needs to get me a regular black cup of coffee. So one of you dogs need to go to a coffee place and buy me it. Since one of you dogs broke my coffee machine in my office. And the third task is that one of you dogs needs to go to my house and get me a pair of black pants. Because my pants are cold again.

Kendall's POV

None of us broke your coffee machine it was Katie but she doesn't to help out I was the one who planned this and how on earth is she going to be able to pay bills she is 10 years old. But yes sir we will do these things for you. Anything to pay for your forgiveness. And so that you can remind Gustavo about doing some singles for our albums without be scared or worried to.

Griffin's POV

Well go on now before I change my mind of forgiving you dogs.

*we walk out of Griffin's office I go to the coffee place and get him a cup of black coffee. James and Carlos are in Griffin's house getting him a pair of black pants they realize in all his draws but one has all black pants. Logan goes to the book store and buys him the book called "the wall street journal." We drive all the way back to Griffin's office. To give him the stuff we bought and got from his house. He takes off his pants right in front of us to change into the warmer pants. He drinks the coffee he makes a sound effect once he drinks it "aahh." meaning he likes the coffee. He reads the "the wall street journal."

Jame's POV

Anything else old man?

Griffin's POV

Yes one more thing one of you dogs got to call the massage therapist to make an appointment so I can get a back massage.

Jame's POV

I'll do it *takes cellphone out and calls the massage therapist and wait for an answer.*

Massage therapist's POV

"Hello?"

Jame's POV

"Hi I'd like to make an appointment for Arthur Griffin."

Massage therapist's POV

"Okay does he want to be seen today?"

Jame's POV

"Yes."

Massage therapist's POV

"Is 3pm fine with Arthur Griffin?"

Jame's POV

"I don't know just wait a minute." Griffin

Griffin's POV

"Yes?"

Jame's POV

"Is 3pm to see the massage therapist fine with you."

Griffin's POV

"Yes."

Jame's POV

"Mam I am back Griffin said that it's fine he can come see you at 3pm."

Massage Therapist's POV

"Okay great I will make sure he is put in the computer."

Jame's POV

"Okay bye."

Massage Therapist's POV

"Bye." *ends call*

Jame's POV

*ends call.*

Jame's POV

Well I made the appointment can we go now?

Griffin's POV

No but I forgive you dogs just never break any of my stuff again got it? But you guys need to get started on your singles now

For your albums it has been too long of a wait so you can't skip any more days. And one of the albums needs to be done today.

Kendall's POV

*sighs.*

Kendall's POV Jame's POV Carlo's Logan's POV

Yes Griffin.

Griffin's POV

Good let me call Gustavo and Kelly that they need her to be right now so you guys can do all the singles for the album today. *Calls Gustavo first.*

Gustavo's POV

"Hello?" 

Griffin's POV

"Hi it's Arthur Griffin and I need you and Kelly to come to the studio right now to record some singles with Big Time Rush."

Gustavo's POV

"Alright I will try to come as soon as possible."

Griffin's POV

"Good cause if you come late you'll be let off the hook with a warning but if you be late an again you'll be finished."

Gustavo's POV

"Yes sir. I'm on my way bye."

Griffin's POV

*ends call.*

Gustavo's POV

*ends call.*

Kendall's POV

Griffin can I call my girlfriend to let her know our plans is canceled.

Griffin's POV

Okay but hurry don't get attached to the phone just call her to tell her you guy's plans are canceled.

*gets phone again and calls Kelly.*

Kendall's POV

Got it sir. * walks out of Griffin's office calls Jo waits for an answer.*

Jo's POV

"Hello?"

Kendall's POV

"Hey Jo I got some bad news."

Jo's POV

"What the bad news?"

Kendall's POV

"We just finished working for Griffin like did stuff for him. He wants us me and Carlos Logan and James to do some singles for our albums and wants one of them to be done today. So we can't have the baby shower today. I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do about it you know how Griffin is wants an album right away so pretty much straining us. Maybe we can have the baby shower tomorrow even though he's going to want another one all finished tomorrow too. Like maybe he will make us come in super early because he did make us come in early to work for him but obviously not early enough."

Jo's POV

*sigh.* "it's okay I understand we can try tomorrow let's just hope he makes you guys come in super early. Because there is not a whole lot of time left with my pregnancy I feel like I'm getting more and more huger every day because of the pregnancy I'm gaining so much weight. We still need to take me to another appointment to see an ultra sound lady to check on the baby once more."

Kendall's POV

"I know I hope so too I hope he makes us wake up super early even though one of us is probably going to wake up on the wrong side or have a mood swing."

Jo's POV

"hah yeah one of you guys well I better let you go your boss is probably getting mad because your probably taking too long so bye talk to you tomorrow."

Kendall's POV

"Bye I love you."

Jo's POV

"Bye I love you too." *ends call*

Kendall's POV

*ends call and walks back into Griffin's office.*

Griffin's POV

*groans* what is taking Gustavo and Kelly so long!

Gustavo's POV

*in the limo*

Limo

*stops outside of Kelly's house.*

Gustavo's POV

*Calls Kelly."

Kelly's POV

"Hello?"

Gustavo's POV

"Hey Kelly the limo is outside so get in so we can go and not be late because I bet Griffin is thinking we taking too long so come outside and get in right now."

Kelly's POV

"Alright" *walks out the door closes and locks it. And quickly gets in the limo.*

Limo

*drives straight to Rocque Records.*

10 minutes later

Limo

*pulls into the drive way of the parking lot of Rocque Records.*

The person drove the limo gets out and opens the door for us. We

Get out and quickly walk into Rocque Records. We walk towards Griffin's office it was opened. We walk in office letting him know we are here.*

Gustavo's POV Kelly's POV

We're here.

Griffin's POV

Okay great go to the studio with the guys to

Get started with the album!

Gustavo's POV Kelly's POV

Yes sir. *gets the guys to follow them to the studio they walk towards studio and starting doing some singles for one album.*

Oh, it's gonna be a big night

We're gonna have a good time

It's gonna be a big big big big big night

1 2 3 all my boys and girls we're gonna party like it's the end of the world let's get it started

Started started whoa oh Waitin' on the weekend it's Friday night we're gonna get dressed up for the time of our lives let's get it started started started

Oh yeah

(Oh, yeah Oh, yeah)

Oh yeah

(Oh, yeah Oh, yeah)

So tell who I'm supposed to be?

What I gotta do to get you close to me?

If I run away will you follow me?

C'mon C'mon C'mon

(Oh, yeah)

I see you standing there all alone

Knowing you been wanting me to say hello

Cause when the lights go flashing everybody tonight

It's on, it's on, it's on,

Say anything you want I turn the music on

Cause baby we ain't going nowhere I'll leave

It all behind to be with you tonight and everybody's

Screaming oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah

'Cause the world stops when I put arms around you,

Around you, oh, woah and nothing even matters

And nothing even matters it's like one for the haters

And two for all those who shut us down, they don't really know

There ain't nothing they

Can do to tear us apart, no I don't care about the money,

I don't care about the clothes when we are together anything goes

Cause we don't need to prove what we feel in our hearts, no

The wall we built together there ain't no way knocking it over

We'll be here forever Get closer, and closer, baby

'Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you oh, woah

And nothing even matters, woah

And nothing even matters

**we finish all the singles in one day we walk back our suite tired and throats are sore we plop on the couch and watch TV for a little while till it was late. It was late so they all headed to bed.**

**what will happen on the next chapter? Find out I might be finished with it tomorrow I don't know.**


End file.
